Memories Are Just Where You Laid Them
by SuperninjaX
Summary: After the events of Bereft, Megan has been having nightmares. But if their not hers, whose are they? and what will be consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo! I'm back! And I have a new epic story! Woo! This is pretty much what I think should have happened in **_**and **_**after Bereft!**

''**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

Megan awoke with a scream; she'd been having these nightmares for some time now. Only, they were more like memories; memories that weren't hers.

It had all started when she was restoring the team's memory in Byhalia.

*_Flashback_*

"_I need to enter your minds in order to unlock each of your memories"_

"_Enter our _minds_?" Artemis interjected; Robin seemed uncomfortable with the idea as well._

"_I promise I will only see a few flashes of memories, nothing more. And I always forget them anyways." _

"_Last six months _only_" Robin stated firmly._

_She nodded "ok, now open your minds to me."_

_First up was Artemis, she saw flashes of their missions and when she met Wally._

_Next was Wally, she tried to block out all thoughts of her and tried not to giggle at the thoughts about Artemis._

_Lastly was Robin, she began to unlock the memory of the team but then one memory led to another and she was being dragged further and further into his mind, he had so many memories, it was _over_whelming._

_She tried to block out most of the memories, but one was so strong that it broke her barriers. It was a thing of nightmares, _her_ nightmares._

_His mind automatically began pushing her out, leaving the memory at the back of her mind forgotten: until later that night._

_*end flashback*_

Connor came bursting through the door and began to look around.

"Connor, What are you doing!" Megan demanded.

"I heard you scream, I thought you were being attacked." His voice filled with concern.

"Oh, sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"I was having a nightmare"

He came and sat next to her, before asking awkwardly if she wanted to talk about it.

She nodded "First of all, it's not even really a nightmare. It feels more like a memory, but I know that it's not mine"

"What do you mean?" he asked, urging her on.

"I see two people in the air in front of me, almost like their floating. But then they start to fall, and I scream. The next thing I know, I am next to them screaming their names and..." She stopped and began to tear up.

"What is it?" Connor asked worried.

"I-I was kneeling in their b-blood!" she broke down and sobbed in Connor's shoulder.

Connor awkwardly patted her back trying to comfort her before asking.

"If this isn't your memory, whose is it?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I-I don't know, but I feel terrible for intruding!" she hiccupped.

"Well, go back to sleep. We'll find out tomorrow." Connor said as he left.

Back at Wayne Manor

Dick Grayson woke with a scream; he had been having the same nightmare for four years now. But it still affected him greatly.

He tried to stifle his sobs and push back the memories of that night. The night when his parents died.

**,',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**A/N: what do you think? Please tell me how you want this to go down, as a oneshot or as a full-on story? And if you want a story, tell me how you think it should go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaw! I actually got some reviews! Although I am not exactly sure how this story will go down, so please help me! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/'.'.'.'.,'.'.'.'.'.\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was unusually quiet in the mountain the next day.

Wally was off with his uncle on patrol, Kaldur was back in Atlantis with Orion, Artemis and Connor were being their usual sulky selves, Robin was busy updating his software, and Megan was being unusually quiet.

"What's eating you Miss M?" Megan jumped at the boy wonder's sudden appearance.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine!" She said while trying to manage a forced smile.

"I know your lying, I'm a detective remember?" Megan sighed. She couldn't tell anyone else, the nightmare might be theirs.

"It was just a bad dream I had, nothing to worry about!" he gave her a skeptical look before shrugging and re-joining Connor in staring at the blank TV screen.

Little did she know, the truth would have made things much less painful for everyone.

''**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**I was going to stop here because I was in a slump but I guess I won't…I guess…**

**.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Batman was away on another off-world mission so Red Tornado had assigned them their next mission.

There had been rumors that an infamous crime boss had broken out of prison and was taking refuge at some old fair grounds and, as usual, the team was sent to investigate.

Once there, the team split up into groups. Kaldur and Connor went to check the surrounding land, Artemis and Wally were sent to check all of the abandoned cages, and Robin went with Megan to investigate the tents.

By now Megan had figured out that this was an old circus, but why would they leave all of the equipment behind? Could this be the crime bosses doing?

Robin began to grow uncomfortable as they neared the big top.

When they entered the tent, he froze. Both his and Megan's minds began replaying the horrific scene that had taken place there. Just as Megan was about to scream, an eerie laugh began to echo around the dark tent.

"well well well, if it isn't the Bat's errand boy, haven't seen you since the time those acrobats "committed suicide". It's a real shame you know, they could have made me ri-"before the man could finish, Robin was attacking him with a fury that could give Batman a run for his money. The man was an inch from deaths door when Megan processed what happened and jumped into action by levitating the two apart.

"Robin! What is wrong with you!" she scolded.

But he didn't hear her; he was struggling to get free, angry tears streaming from under his mask.

"_I need backup!" _she screamed mentally _"robin has lost it!"_

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

**A/N: just so you know, Robin hasn't gone insane. And I know that Zucco killed Robin's parents, no suicide involved! It was meant to be an insult.**

**What do you want to see happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: woo! I got some reviews! Thank you so much! Here is my replies!**

**Nightlover2: no Kid Flash does not know, I like it when robin has total secrecy, its one of my **

**Fangirl-isms! **

**Vatala Darkmist: ok ok! I will update yeesh! Lol!**

**Pirate of Hogwarts: I'm glad!**

**FudoTwin17: Yeah!**

**AmaraRae: hmmm…I may just consider that!**

**Angelina Aintithelliel: Thanks! I had hoped they would do this for Teen Titans with Robin and Raven but no…**

**/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"_What do you mean he's lost it?" _Kid Flash questioned.

"_No time, please hurry. I can't hold him much longer!" _just as she said that, Robin broke free from her restraints with an impressive amount of strength.

Megan collapsed from the strain only to be caught by Kid Flash.

"You alright beautiful?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, but…Robin! Where is he?" she asked while looking around frantically.

"He was running after Zucco last I saw"

"Zucco? Never mind, you have to find him before Robin does!" He gave her a confused look before running after his crazed friend.

**Robin's POV**

_She doesn't understand, he's the sick twisted psycho that's killed innocent people! He mocked them! LET ME GO!_

With I final burst of strength, I managed to break my invisible restraints and Zucco's, unfortunately.

He gave me a terrified look before running away like the coward he was, I couldn't let him escape…not again.

I didn't mean to scare Megan, but I _had _to stop him; whether it be temporarily…or permanently.

I was almost to him when someone grabbed me from behind. It must have been Wally; no one else could have found me that fast.

I fought him with all the strength I had left, which wasn't much so I resorted to pleading.

"Let me go KF! He has to be stopped! He can't get away again!" I screamed but he didn't hear me, Zucco was out of sight. He was gone.

**Normal POV**

Wally cautiously released Robin after a few minutes. Robin didn't even move, he stood there panting angrily before whirling around to Kid Flash.

"HE WAS RIGHT THERE! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! **[1]"**

Kid Flash stood shocked by his friend outburst before replying.

"You had murder in your eyes man! You were scaring me!" Robin let out a vicious growl before running into the night vanishing from his sight.

"_Kid report, have you found Robin" _Kaldur blared in his commander voice.

"_Yeah I think so or at least what's left of him"_ he added the last part quietly before murmuring to himself.

"What happened…" he was not looking foreword to explaining all of this to Batman.

**\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**[1] Robin used a similar line in the Teen Titans episode Haunted.**

**Thanks for reading! Do you think Robin was too angry or not enough? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got a new cat and I have school and a trip coming up and unicorns attacked my house and…and….I is out of excuses. Thanks for the reviews! I was thinking of doing a story of the scarlet pimpernel with YJ characters, look up the scarlet pimpernel and tell me what you think.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Batman's POV

The off-world mission had taken longer than expected, I was physically and mentally spent. I figured I would pick Robin up ad head back home.

When I entered the mountain I noticed that it was entirely empty other than Red Tornado.

"Where's the team" I monotoned.

"On a mission" he replied in his usual emotionless mechanical voice.

"I never assigned them a mission" why would he send the team out without my permission?

"I sent them to investigate a mob boss in hiding" that could only mean that he had sent Robin into an emotional minefield.

"You WHAT? Do you have any idea what you've done!" I roared as I sped off towards Gotham in the Bat-Mobile.

He had sent the team after Tony Zucco, the fool had no idea what consequences that could have.

I attempted to contact Robin but with no avail, so I tracked his utility belt. He was still in Gotham, and headed towards home.

I pulled into the Bat-Cave and found robin on his knees beside his Motorcycle, his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched.

I knelt next to him and waited for him to acknowledge my presence.

"I scared them, so they let him get away. They stopped me from bringing him in" he said in an angry whisper.

"but…that's not everything…" he said hesitantly, what he told me next left my blood boiling.

**Back with YJ, normal POV ten minutes earlier.**

The team entered the mountain looking haggard and worn, they had spent he last two hours searching for Robin with no luck.

Megan pulled Connor aside where no one could hear them.

"I think my nightmares are Robin's!" she whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"When we entered the tent, I saw that it was where my nightmare took place. I started having flashbacks, but so did Robin. I think we were seeing the same thing, the man that got away was the one that killed those two people!"

"Should we tell him what happened?" Connor asked.

"No, he doesn't need to know about any of this" she hastily whispered back.

But little did they know, a little bird had heard every word.

\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\

**A/N:** **Just to clear things up, Robin was at the mountain and he was about to leave when he hard M'Gann and Connor talking! Make sense? Good. Consider my story idea! I have a chapter already written in my head!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I REALLY need help with what I'm going to do! This chapter is barely even thought out, I'm really sorry!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\(R)'.''.'.'.**

The next day, Batman and Robin entered the cave with a sullen air about them. Batman called for the team to gather in the training room.

Once everyone had arrived, Batman began the briefing.

"I was informed at the last minute that you had abandoned your last mission" before anyone could protest, he held up his hand and continued.

"You will be completing that mission tonight, with _no _distractions" the last phrase was aimed towards no one in particular, but they all felt the harshness of his words.

"You are dismissed" The team began to walk out when Batman added.

"Except for M'Gann" everyone looked confused but dared not question Batman as they walked off.

"Y-You want to talk to me?" Megan barely squeaked out.

"Yes, I want you to stay with Robin this time. I do _not _want a repeat of last time, do I make myself clear?" even though his tone hadn't changed, she felt as if every word weighed a ton.

"Yes" she managed to squeak out before speeding out at a speed that would put Flash to shame.

She ran in the hangar just as the team started boarding the Bio-Ship, she took a hold of the controls and sped off towards Gotham City.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HELP ME\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: YES, I MADE THIS SHORT ON PURPOSE! I NEED HELP! **

**I have NO idea what to do next! I didn't think this through! GAH! AAAHHH! I need your help or this story might go dormant!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know you guys hate me and are super ticked off at me, I am really sorry! Here is the story!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

This was bad, no, this was beyond bad. M'gann couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming.

_One Hour Earlier_

They had just spread out over the area where Zucco was last seen. According to Batman, Zucco never liked to leave the scene of the crime, even an old one.

M'gann and Robin had agreed to take the outer ring of the circus this time to avoid another incident.

M'gann was desperate to know if it was Robin's memories she stole so she did the unforgivable, she entered his mind.

While she was seeing memories of hard training exercises and team missions, Robin began to focus on her His anger threatened to boil over if he didn't keep it in check, he was so focused on his anger that he didn't notice M'gann's breathing pick up dangerously

While M'gann was probing his mind, memories of her conversation with Connor began to surface, _how did he know about that?_

Then the horrific truth hit her, he knew. She began to feel his anger towards her and towards Zucco pile up, he was struggling to stay calm and she was getting overwhelmed.

She tried to pull herself out of his mind but she felt herself getting taken over by him.

Robin screamed as the presence in his mind tore its way out. His mind seemed to be in a meltdown before he and M'gann passed out.

,'',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Superboy was watching Wally "investigated" an old vending machine when he heard two screams rip through the night air.

"M'GANN!" he roared as he sprung to the rescue.

Wally chased after him in confusion until he saw his friends unconscious figures.

He quickly ran to tell Kaldur the discovery.

"Take them back to the mountain, get them help then come back here." Kaldur ordered.

Wally relayed the message to Connor and soon they were running (or in Connors case, jumping) back to the mountain.

When they arrived at the mountain Wally ran to get help and Connor placed his two friends in the medical bay.

Soon, Batman came and relieved them of watch duty and ordered them back at the stakeout.

There was only one thought on everyone's mind.

_Please be ok._

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.".'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**A/N: Ok, so we have a few options here.**

**mind switch**

**memory loss**

**nothing, just bat-anger**

**Take your pick!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for voting! Bat-Anger won by a tidal wave. My next fic in the works is going to be a Mission: Impossible young justice style so keep your eyes peeled!**

'**,',',',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

After Wally and Connor left, Batman kept a tight watch on Robin and M'Gann. Batman had walked into the room and began to check Robin's charts when he began to stir.

Batman rushed to his bedside and offered him a glass of water, he gratefully drank it.

Batman gave Robin a few minutes to take in his surroundings before he asked what had happened.

Robin closed his eyes in concentration and slowly answered.

"M'Gann and I were walking around the perimeter of the circus when I felt like someone was…in my mind, I think it was her! She started to dig up memories of _that night, _I tried to push her out but she was persistent. So I overwhelmed her with…my anger" By this time, M'Gann started to stir in the other room just in time to see Batman storm through the Zeta-Beam with a presence that could make Superman cower in fear.

She tried to recollect what happened when she remembered.

_Robin!_

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the room next door to find Robin sitting on the bed facing away from her.

"Robin?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Get. Out." He whispered. His voice dripping with so much malice and hurt, it made her cringe.

After she went back to her room, Robin's emotional barrier broke; he screamed in anger and threw his fist into the nearest wall. He had been betrayed, violated, deceived.

He thought they trusted him, they were lucky that he even wore civilian clothes around them! But it wasn't enough was it?

_**WHY?**_

M'Gann jumped when she heard Robin scream and decided that if she wanted to stay alive, she would leave him alone.

M'Gann dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

_What have I done?_

Batman told the Martian about his niece's treachery, and made J'onn promise to have a talk with her. He also suggested that they let Robin recover for awhile before they decided what to do.

After J'onn picked up M'Gann, Batman headed home.

Once he had changed into Bruce Wayne, he went inside and found Alfred dusting away at a collection of antiques.

"If it is Master Richard you are looking for, you will find him locked in his room. I would leave him be though, he seems very distraught." Bruce smiled at how well the old butler knew him; he thanked Alfred and went upstairs to finish up some long overdue paperwork.

Meanwhile, Robin (now Dick) was lying in his bedroom while thoughts of earlier swirled through his mind.

_She had seen him, the real him. She saw the broken angry boy that he had locked up. She had seen the side of him that no one should _ever_ see. _

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**A/N: Ta-Da! You like it? I _loved _writing the Bat-Anger! I am still in need of some suggestions on what should happen next! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to the big finale! Yes, you read correctly. THE END! Bwahahaha! Don't worry though, I am writing a new story that you guys will LOVE! BTW, Robin+Zatanna=YAAAAAY!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

"You know that he may never forgive you, don't you?" that one statement from J'onn made M'Gann burst into tears all over again.

"Y-yes! I felt my memories connect with his! I was compelled to do it!" M'Gann knew that was a weak excuse, she knew it was all her fault, and Robin had every right to hate her.

"There is no punishment that I can bestow worse than your guilt, I leave your next actions for you to decide" and with that, J'onn phased out of the room.

M'Gann knew that if she ignored the issue it would only make her feel worse, but if she tried to apologize she might get rejected.

She decided on her decision and ran to tell her uncle J'onn.

**Wayne Manor**

Dick still hadn't come out of his room; Alfred had left dinner at the door earlier only to find it untouched.

He was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his window, he jumped up expecting to see a cat burglar but instead saw the silhouette of M'Gann hovering outside his window.

He strode over to the window and slid it open revealing a much worn looking Martian.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

He moved out of her way, so she took that as a yes.

"I guess there are no keeping secrets from you now; you know my identity, where I live, and my past. So why are you here?"

She looked hurt at his silent accusation.

"It wasn't my fault…I mean, yes, I did look into your mind but….I'm sorry." She whispered the last part so broken-heartedly that it nearly broke his heart.

"It _was _my entire fault; I knew it was wrong and cruel. But I did it anyways. I don't expect you to forgive me or even speak to me again, but I just want you to know that I am so…so...sorry" she knelt on the floor and began to sob her apology over and over until it was lost in her tears.

Dick knelt beside her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I forgive you" she looked at him in shock.

"b-but aren't you mad?"

He gave her a small half hearted smile before replying.

"More than you'll ever know, verbal forgiveness is the first step to the rest…which will take a long time. But this wont make things go back to normal you know, things will never be normal again."

She nodded slowly and looked up to see a tall man in a suit standing over them.

"Batman?" she gasped.

He nodded "now, if you're done with apologies, the team needs your help."

**Back with the team**

Kaldur's vision was blurry when he awoke. He tried to recall what had happened.

He had been scoping out the perimeter when he had been hit with some kind of gas and blacked out.

His vision began to focus enough to see that he was tied up in a tent along with the rest of the team, then in walked Zucco.

"Well, bout time you woke up. Let's see, we got Water Boy, Speedy, Arrow Girl, and Supey Junior…where's Bird Boy?" He demanded, fear was evident in his face even though he tried to hide it.

"What? No answer? Alright then, let's play a little game; Arrow Girl here gets to be it." He picked up a knife and embedded it next to Artemis's head.

"You tell me where he is or I just might miss" he pointed the knife at her throat to emphasize his point.

Suddenly, an eerie ominous cackle rang throughout the tent.

The next thing they knew, they had been cut free by a barrage of bird-a-rangs and Zucco was out cold on the floor.

"Good thing I don't miss" Robin said as he stepped out of the shadows.

M'Gann appeared where Zucco had been standing holding a plank of wood.

"Where were you guys?" Wally questioned frantically.

Robin and M'Gann looked at each other.

"It's a long story"

**Back in the bat-cave**

"It's your decision Robin" Batman said as he looked from his protégé to the two Martians.

"We can try to erase her memories" he added, seeing Robin's hesitation.

"No, it would be nice to have a friend that I can talk to. No offence."

"None taken. J'onn, I suggest we let them talk this over alone" Batman suggested and went to show the Martian Manhunter the latest mission files.

"So, you're okay with me knowing all I do?" M'Gann asked hesitantly.

"Not entirely, it'll take some time for me to get used to the idea that you know. But now_ I_ need to know everything about _you_. No secrets, no cutting corners" M'Gann looked shocked for a moment and began telling him all about herself.

_**The End**_

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

**A/N: you like it? Well if not, TOO BAD. Jk! Your opinion matter a ton! Please review! And PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!**


End file.
